Snowmobiles can have a front steering ski and a track suspension system carried by a sub-frame. In some examples, the track suspension can be on a rear portion of the snowmobile compared to the ski. The track suspension system of the snowmobile can determine shock absorbing capability, stability, handling, traction, and/or power requirements of the snowmobile.
In some examples, a snowmobile can utilize a slide rail suspension system where a lower run of the drive track travels in sliding engagement with a pair of longitudinally extending rail beams. Rail slides can bear a relatively large portion of a mass of the snowmobile upon an interior portion of the track. In some examples, the track can rotate around the suspension system and slide under the rail slides as it contacts a ground surface.